A visual carrier system that is used in cosmetics is the general term for raw materials that are used to seek an aesthetic effect by a visual property and stabilization of bioactive material simultaneously. However, mostly, the system is used only for the purpose of an aesthetic property, thus a visual carrier system having various colors is typically used.
In order to apply the visual carrier system to cosmetics, it is required that when the system is used for products, it has a predetermined form, when it is used, it is easily dissolved by shear stress to disappear on the skin, and a pellet has a marketable shape. In respects to the shape of the pellet, the marketability is provided by using a pelletization technology. The pelletization technology is a process technology for producing circular or semicircular particles having the fluidity that are called as pellets from very small powder or granule particles (Isaac Ghebre-Sellassie, Pharmaceutical Pelletization Technology, Marcel dekker, Inc., New York and Basel., pp 2-3 (1989)]. The pelletization technology may be classified into an agitation process, a compaction process, a layering process and a globulation process according to the production method, and the agitation process includes balling, the compaction process includes compaction and extrusion/spheronization, the layering process includes powderization and solutionization/suspensionization, and a globulation process includes spray drying and spray freezing.
As a visual carrier system that is produced by using the pelletization technology, there are unisphere manufactured by Induchem, Co., Ltd. in Switzerland and cosmophere manufactured by Pelletech, Co., Ltd., and unisphere and cosmophere are produced by using extrusion and spheronization processes by means of an excipient such as cellulose and lactose. In addition, a cellulose framework visual carrier system manufactured by Spheretech, Co., Ltd. is produced by using the extrusion and spheronization processes. A visual carrier system manufactured by Floratech, Co., Ltd, in the US is produced by using spray freezing of the globulation process, but has a disadvantage in that its use is limited to material such as wax which is present in a solid form at normal temperature and the particle size distribution is wide during the production (U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,432,421 B1, 6,280,746 B1). The pelletization technology of FLORATECH occupies a portion of the market, but has a relative limit in the type of material and production efficiency as compared to the visual carrier system of the cellulose framework.
In addition, in the most visual carrier systems use an iron oxide chemical coloring matter in order to show a color. However, water pollution occurs during the dyeing due to the chemical coloring matter and the chemical coloring meter may cause skin problems.
Accordingly, many studies have been made of a method for producing a cosmetic raw material using a natural coloring matter while a chemical coloring matter is not used. However, in the case of when the natural coloring matter powder extracted from the plant is used as the cosmetic raw material without processing, there is a problem in that since it is rapidly discolored by light, photostability is reduced.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a cosmetic raw material using the natural coloring matter having improved photostability.